1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding board, and relates more particularly to a device for a snowboard.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Some of the previously known boot-retention devices are provided to retain a flexible boot onto the gliding board and have the following structure.
Such device includes a base and a rear support element, the base having a seat that extends between a front end and a rear end along a longitudinal direction of the device, the base having two lateral edges affixed to the seat, th edges being connected to one another on the side of the rear end of the seat by an arch, the rear support element being journalled on the base along a substantially transverse journal awls of the device. The boot is retained on the device, for example, by means of straps.
On this type of device, the rear support element, which extends upon contact with the boot at the level of the user""s lower leg, generally has a substantial rigidity so that steering is precise Indeed, a substantially rigid rear support element enables a direct transmission of the steering impulses to the board.
A disadvantage associated with this rigidity is that the impacts to which the board is subject, while being operated, are reflected in the user""s leg. This phenomenon occurs during rear supports, i.e., when the user presses with the lower leg against the rear support element. As a result, the user sometime feels a pain in the lower leg.
An object of the invention is particularly to provide a device for retaining a flexible boot upon a gliding board, such as a snowboard, which enables precise steering, and which reduces the repercussion in the lower leg of an impact to which the board has been subject.
To this end, a device for retaining a boot on a gliding board according to the invention particularly includes a base adapted to receive at least a portion of the boot sole and a rear support element provided to ensure rear support of the lower leg, the rear support element being journalled on the base along a substantially transverse Y-Yxe2x80x2 axis of the device, an abutment being provided to limit a rotation of the rear support element along the Y-Yxe2x80x2 axis in a front-to-rear direction, the position occupied by the rear support element, when the front-to-rear rotation is maximum, being a rear or rearwardmost position.
In the device of the invention, an elastic mechanism is provided to bias the rear support element in a rear-to-front direction, over a short range, from the rear position.
During rear support with the lower leg, the rigidity of the rear support element generates a nominal deformation of the elastic mechanism. This means that for a usual support of the lower leg on the rear, or dorsal, support element during steering, the elastic mechanism is subject to a given reversible deformation, and transmits the user""s supporting forces to the board.
However, if an impact occurs on the board, i.e., if a brief and substantial force is applied to the board, the elastic mechanism then undergoes an additional deformation to absorb the energy resulting from the impact.
As a result, the impact is not, or is not completely reflected in the user""s leg. The elastic mechanism plays the role of a shock absorber. An advantage is that the steering of the board is more comfortable while also being substantially precise.